


The Parent Trap

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Older Characters, One Night Stands, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform, there's gonna be family fluff i sWEAR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, two of the most promising figure skaters in today's day and age, get tangled into a fickle.What kind of fickle, you may ask?They find out that their perspective coaches, the aspiring Katsuki Yuuri and the legendary Viktor Nikiforov, apparently know each otherverywell. Turns out, they hate each other very well too.Now they are being forced into a rivalry by Viktor and Yuuri, the Russian Fairy vs. the Kazakhstan warrior, both in a battle that mimicked their own coaches.Except, Yuri and Otabek did not want that.Now in order to escape the suffocating push of their coaches, they go on a quest to unravel the broken shards of Yuuri and Viktor's past and, hopefully, get them back together again.





	

Yuri was a man of patience.

 

No, not really.

 

That was a giant lie.

 

So don't blame him if he starts to sucker punch the silver haired man next to him, because Viktor just won't stop  _bitching-_

 

"You could've been saved by your step sequence, Yuri." Viktor huffs as they walk through the lobby. Yuri shivers a little when the cold seeps into his skin, and he shoves his hands into his pockets. Who knew that Italy was as cold as a penguin's ass from time to time? Certainly not him. "We've gone through this at practice, and yet you're still so  _stiff_ -"

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yuri huffs, pulling his hood down further to his face to try and obscure himself from the overly eager journalists. "It's over, Viktor. It's time to move on."

 

Viktor huffs, a little dissapointed, Yuri could tell. "I'm proud of you, Yuratchka. But I know you will do  _much_ better-"

 

Yuri rolls his eyes, and tries to drone out Viktor's endless chatting. Honestly, when will this man ever be proud of him? Sure, he lost at the World's this year, but he was at a hefty place of Silver, just a few points below Gold. Believe him, he'd been dissapointed as fuck, so Viktor had a reason to jab at him every given moment that he had.

 

But even then, when he won the world's in his first year at his senior debut, Viktor  _still_ wasn't proud.

 

It should be astounding, really. Yuri had worked himself up from the bottom. From winning three consecutive Gold's at the Junior championships, to winning the World Grand Prix with a Gold medal around his neck, and a smiling Viktor as his coach. He'd been hopeful, happy even, that Viktor had agreed to coach him. Albeit being with Viktor was a little frustrating, he  _was_ an airhead of sorts, Yuri had improved. 

 

And yet, Viktor would never be satisfied. There was always this  _one_ flaw, this  _one_ mistake. Even though it was a mere fraction of a problem, Viktor made it sound like it ruined the whole routine. But still, Yuri could never complain. He had a living legend as his coach, the routine Viktor choreographed for him in his Senior Debut made him win.

 

And now, he had Viktor by his side, as a coach. Viktor had announced to the world that he was going to take a 'break', but Yuri knew better. The man had lost all inspiration in his life. Often times he'd seen him with this torn look on his face. Yuri was a little scared. A few years back, he'd see Viktor in a sobbing mess in the locker rooms when Viktor thought no one was watching.

 

Yuri doesn't know why. Why had he lost inspiration, why he was so forlorn, and why Yuri couldn't find the courage to comfort him.

 

And the years have gone by, Yuri had evolved into a slightly less angry seventeen year old, and Viktor started fretting more on how  _old_ he was. Championships have flown by, seasons are done, everything was a blur. Yuri was a child prodigy, winning Gold at his senior debut back in 2016, and he was going to be the best there ever was.

 

If only he could prove it. If only he'd won the Gold.

 

Speaking of...

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the display. 

 

There they fucking were, the main show. A man with dark hair and tanned skin had a golden medal around his neck, looking rather bored at the cameras that were thrown at his face. This, was Otabek Altin. The one who stole Yuri's Gold medal. Yuri had never really properly talked to him before, but he'd always freeze when he'd see those intense, black eyes.

 

The twenty or something year old man (Yuri never really bothered to find out) had shared the podium with Viktor before, and Yuri had to admit he was good. Otabek had the determination and the motivation to keep on going. Yuri had never really  _known_ him before, except for the automatic stamp of 'enemy' that Yuri puts on every skater that he sees has potential. 

 

Otabek proved he had potential.

 

"Is he going to compete in the next year's championships?"

 

"What's his goal for next season?"

 

"Does he have a theme?"

 

Numerous questions were thrown at poor Otabek's face, and all of them were being taken care of by the pig and the Italian guy, Celestino.

 

"We don't have answers yet, but Otabek's won Gold, and I'm proud." A man says. He had messy black hair, who had blue rimmed glasses, and he was slightly taller than Otabek. This was Katsuki, Otabek's coach.

 

Yuri had known him before, really. They have competed against each other multiple times. The pig won at second place at his senior debut, beneath Yuri, to his surprise. Katsuki was talented, if he were ever to admit, for he won Gold at the Four Continents a year ago, right before he announced that he was going to retire. Katsuki won at several other contests, and then it was all over.

 

When Yuri said 'he had known him before', it was an understatement. Yuri had remembered about yelling at him in a bathroom once. Yuri had coaxed him to retire, alongside with a few other nasty words. After that, Katsuki had decided to go for another year, wherein he landed silver. And then he participated in the Four Continents, which he won. They crossed paths lots of times, more than Yuri would admit.

 

He'd admitted to having a sort of soft side for the pig. When they participated in the Russian Cup, Yuri and Katsuki had crossed paths on time, on a snowy night. The pig was homesick, and Yuri just so happened to have some Phirozki's with him. It wasn't like Yuri  _wanted_ to give Yuuri some, the Phirozki's were cold and Yuri did not want them anymore. 

 

Another reason on why they have crossed paths were Viktor.

 

But that's a story for another day.

 

Celestino was trying to swat the reporters away from their faces, and soon, it did not take long for them to notice Yuri and Viktor there.

 

Yuri flinches a little, tugging his hood farther down his face as the flashes came on, multiple questions were now being throws at  _him_ now. Yuri had always hated this, the suffocating feeling of being overwhelmed. No wonder he didn't like his fans much. Viktor was trying his best to maneuver them both of of the way. Yuri tried his best not to growl at them, he hated media attention.

 

Once the reporters were corralled outside by multiple security guards, Yuri sighs in relief, but is immediately punched by tension.

 

The two parties were standing across from each other. Katsuki and Otabek were standing there, with unreadable expressions on their faces as they stared at them, faces any void of expression. He was _not_ willing to be intimidated by those two, so he sent a glare towards them. He could feel Viktor slightly shift beside him, before smiling brightly.

 

"Ah, Otabek!" Viktor says, stiffly, albeit smiling. "Congratulations on your win!" 

 

Otabek's eyebrows raise slightly, and his mouth opens but he's having a hard time in speaking. "Oh... Thank you-"

 

"And Yuuri!" Viktor's smile is as big as every, his cheeks almost ripping in two. "Congratulations to you too! Well even if you haven't  _won_ anything-" Viktor holds out a hand. Katsuki's eyebrow had raised, glancing at the hand and back up at Viktor's smiling face. Yuri did not know whether to laugh at what Viktor had just said, or snarl. It was not of Viktor to act like that, he was usually polite.

 

Hesitating, Yuuri takes the hand.

 

Yuri had never seen a more awkward hand shake in his  _life_.

 

However, Yuri is a little struck when he feels Otabek's stare lands on him.

 

It has always been like this. Whenever they were in the same room, Yuri felt like there was this staring competition of sorts with the man. Otabek looked so... intense and serious. Yuri wondered if the man ever smiled in his entire life. Yuri wasn't sure if he should feel deterred, confused, or creeped out, but he was too boggled by the tension to do anything.

 

His attention is brought back to Yuuri and Viktor, both of them had a surge of determination in their eyes. Viktor was smiling a shit eating grin, and Katsuki was staring at him blankly. If not, there was a hint of agitation in his eyes. 

 

"Okay, we're gonna go now. Bye!" Viktor hurriedly says, before making a beeline for the exit, where Yakov was waiting for them both with a cab. He was too taken aback to speed up with Viktor, who was running away like the devil was nipping at his heels. He'd never seen Viktor sprint so  _fast_.

 

"Hey, you dimwit!" He hollers after Viktor, glaring. "Slow down!"

 

He takes one last look behind his shoulder, too see Otabek's stare still lingering on him.

 

And Katsuki's conflicted face.

 

Yuri's eyebrows furrow.

 

He has no idea what happened. Why Yuuri and Viktor were acting so weird for the past years. Some may not have known this, but Yuuri and Viktor were the closest of friends. Sure, they  _were_ sort of secretive, but nothing could stand them apart. And now, as the years have gone by, Yuri had lost touch of the pig. He didn't know what happened, why Viktor and Yuuri have stopped talking, and why everything is a  _mess_ _._

 

* * *

 

 

"What  _was_ that?" Yuri asks impatiently with his hands on his hips, staring down at Viktor, who was lounging on his hotel bed mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

 

Viktor doesn't even look up from his phone. "What was what?"

 

"In the LOBBY, awhile ago!" Yuri snaps. "Don't act innocent, old man."

 

Viktor smirks. "Firstly, I am  _not_ old."

 

"Stop changing the topic-"

 

"Secondly, I have no idea what you're talking about." Viktor smiles, all too knowingly, and returns his attention back to his phone. Yuri wants to rip out this man's receding hairline. Viktor is not really the master of changing topics, but he can stall like  _there's no tomorrow._

 

"You were acting like an arrogant bastard?" 

 

Yuri smirks a little when Viktor flinches, all too subtly. It's great to know that he had some sort of effect on him.

 

"So what? I congratulated him and Otabek." Viktor says, and Yuri rolls his eyes.

 

"Don't act dumb." Yuri scoffs. "Although, you won't  _have_ to-"

 

"Ouch, Yuratchka." Viktor places a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You've wounded me."

 

"I don't give a damn about your stupid little feelings." Yuri huffs and crosses his arms. "I've never gotten to question you about this before, but what happened between you and the pig?"

 

There was a long pause, like Viktor's mind has stopped working. Yuri had wondered if he had done the right thing. Yuri was about to smack the man upside the head when Viktor sighs.

 

"We... We sort of drifted apart." Viktor says, rubbing his temples. "That's it."

 

Yuri furrows his eyebrows, trying to get a much more specific answer.  _What the fuck do you mean 'drifted apart'?_ Albeit, he hesitates. Viktor was a man of stubbornness. It was nearly impossible to get him to answer.

 

So Yuri just sighs, and takes his jacket that was hung on a chair. "I'm going out."

 

Yuri exits the hotel room, blocking out Viktor's reminder of 'try not to be late', the usual stuff. He shoves his jacket on, and pulls the hood over. The Grand Prix Final was hosted in Italy. It's his first time here, it couldn't hurt to go a little sightseeing?

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, sightseeing was a bad idea.

 

Yuri nearly topples over a trash can in an attempt to scurry away from the rabid fan girls who were currently trying to encircle him. They looked like a pack of lionesses, waiting to munch on him. Well, they  _did_ kind of look like a pack of lionesses, what with their cat headbands and the whiskers. Yuri's undying love for the animal always dissipates when he sees those crazy fan girls were animal print shirts of his favorite cats.

 

Why oh  _why_ did God bestow him crazy fan girls?

 

"Yuratchka!  _Please_ just one photo!" Multiple girl squeals were currently booming in his ears.

 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME-" He shrieks, trying to bat them away unsuccessfully. Awhile ago he was walking around rather peacefully on the streets of Italia, smelling the fresh food and pastries when all of a sudden  _BAM!_ Turns out multiple fan girls knew where he was and started to ambush him. He was  _amazed_ , these women could do better work than the FBI.

 

 _Fuck it._  He ran to the other side of the street while the  _pedestrian sign was still red_. Multiple car horns were frantically honked at him, fan girl screams of 'NO YURATCHKA' was heard throughout the street, and Yuri ran for his  _life._

 

 _Thankfully,_ he reached the other side of the street without any sort of injury or broken limbs for the matter. The fan girls were stuck on the other side, too afraid to cross whist the cars were still driving down the street. He laughed manically, not caring if other people stared. He was about to scream the ye olde classic ' _COME AND GET ME NOW, MOTHERFUCKERS_!'.

 

That is, until the pedestrian light turned green.

 

Yuri nearly shrieks as he runs in fear of the horde of fan girls tailing him, zigzagging unto confusing alleyways, streets that are unknown to him, and in between building cracks that made him regret his life choices. He was wondering, why oh  _why_ did he not put on a mask or  _anything_ to hide him from his horde of fan girls? He'd admit, he's stupid from time to time but not like  _this._

 

Now, Yuri is currently in an alleyway that smelled of bad decisions and regrets, and he tried not to gag. He had not idea where he was, but it did not matter. From across the street, he could see the crazy hags sniffing at the pavement, and in that moment, Yuri is filled with fear.

 

He jumped when the shrill growl of a motorbike emanated from behind him.

 

He whipped around, eyes wide just in case he might get run over, just to be surprised to see a man on said motorbike, with a helmet so Yuri could not see whomever that person is. He was about to shout out some obscenity or whip out a middle finger, if only the man hadn't removed his helmet to reveal, lo and behold, the man of the night. 

 

"Need help?" Otabek asks, and Yuri tries not notice the dainty little strands of Otabek's dark hair fluttering in the wind, or the fact that he has helmet hair.  _Helmet hair._

 

Yuri stands there for a moment, a little surprised and confused. He looked down the street and witnessed several fan girls get attracted by the attention, their heads whipping around like wolves to look for any sign of Yuratchka. It didn't take long for them to notice him, and they all squealed.

 

Yuri, without even double thinking, took the offered helmet and hopped on the motorbike. 

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst Yuri was on the motorcycle, it only occurred to him of the consequences of his actions. 

 

Yuri, who tried so hard not to wrap his arms around Otabek's middle but he couldn't because  _duh he'll careen off this motorcycle and die_ , realized that  _fuck Otabek may be a psychopath or a killer and he's preying on poor unsuspecting seventeen year olds, fuck._ He was pretty thankful that Otabek had decided to drop them off by... somewhere, Yuri did not really know. It was relieving to know that they were near the hotel, a mere walking distance away. Yuri could run away if needed.

 

Yuri leaned against the stone balcony that overlooked a vast expanse of Italia, feeling a little satiated. He'd been running all day and he'd barely caught a glimpse of Italy, courtesy of the fan girls. So he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, trying hard to relax himself. But knowing that there was a man behind him, a World's gold medalists to be frank, brought some tension up his bones.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuri hears a gruff voice beside him, and Yuri merely nods. Otabek was referring to the view, but he was too tired to care.

 

"Why'd you save me?" Was all Yuri was able to mutter out, eyes still closed. 

 

He could hear a faint chuckle from beside him. "You looked like you needed it." Yuri nods, agreeing, thank the God's. "It's not normal to see a Yuri Plisetsky so vulnerable."

 

This, roused Yuri's curiosity. "How so?" He asks, glancing at the man for a second, feeling some sort of tension seep out his bones.

 

"It's always been like that," Otabek says, relaxed and calm. "since we were young, I mean. I don't know if you remember, but I used to be in that training camp Yakov had.. Six... Seven years ago, I think."

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, facing Otabek slightly. "Whoa, you were there?" He asks, feeling a little nostalgic. He could almost remember him, ten year old Yuri Plisetsky, new to St. Petersburg and slightly scared. He'd decided, back then, to never let his fear show. So there he was, and somewhere in his memory, he could see a dark haired boy, frustrated with himself.

 

Otabek nods. "I was never good enough for the Russian skaters, and I moved from country to country." Otabek sighs, eyes scanning over Italy. "I saw you at practice regularly, and despite the fact that I'm older by four years, you were an intimidating sight."

 

Yuri cracks a smile, it was a tiny one. That statement wasn't new. He was known for being rude and stony, he was used to it. 

 

"I've know back then; Yuri Plisetsky has the unforgettable eyes of a soldier." Otabek smiles fondly. And soon, they were enveloped by a layer of silence. Yuri was not sure if it was good or bad, but a question had still lingered on his mind.

 

"You're scoping out the competition, didn't you?" Yuri murmured quietly, eyes still downcast. He scowled when Otabek laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

 

Otabek let out the last of his chuckle. "Funny, because I expected you to say that." Otabek says.

 

Yuri is slightly taken aback.

 

Otabek sighs fondly, and he faces Yuri, the rays of sunlight reflecting on his tanned face. "You want to go eat by that cafe? I'm hungry." 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri enters the hotel room, he expected many, many reactions.

 

But he didn't expect  _this._

 

" _What_ is this, huh?" He was immediately greeted by a glaring Viktor Nikiforov, who shoved the screen of his phone into Yuri's face. Yuri nearly stumbled back in surprise. The blond growled and marched inside, sidestepping around the glaring silver haired Russian. Viktor followed him around the room, grumbling about 'the picture'. What picture? Yuuri was about to snap, when Viktor shoved his phone into Yuri's face once more and the blond could now see.

 

It was a picture of him and Otabek that Yuri himself have posted, taken just an hour ago in the cafe where they have eaten. It had been a carefree atmosphere, with Yuri giving out a small peace sign and Otabek was giving a small smile with a thumb up at the camera.

 

Yuri scoffed. "What?"

 

"What do you mean 'WHAT'?" Viktor huffed, hands on his hips. "Why are you having  _dinner_ with a rival?"

 

Yuri stared at him incredulously. "So  _what_ if I eat with 'a rival'?" He snaps, crossing his arms.

 

"This is Otabek Altin, the man who stole Gold from you!" Viktor says, desperately. Yuri is a little perplexed, he'd  _never_ seen Viktor act like this. "You're hanging out with him like you guys are pen pals!"

 

"What's the difference?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. This.... This was new. It was like Viktor _didn't_ want Yuri to actually make friends with someone else other than a cat. Plus, it was none of his business. "You eat with rivals all the time."

 

"Because I'm aware that I'm gonna win, Yuri!" Viktor says, frantic. Yuri had tried his best not to bitch slap him. Viktor was acting like a  _bastard_ , an arrogant  _bastard._

 

"Geez, are you on your period?" He mutters. "If I want to eat with someone, the I'm. Going. To. Eat. With. Someone." Yuri jabs at Viktor's chest, accentuating every word. 

 

"I don't care!" Viktor huffs. "You're not to speak with him again, you understand?" Viktor says, eyebrows furrowing.

 

Yuri could feel the anger bubbling in his chest, and he could feel his fists clench. He's not afraid of answering back to Viktor, no matter how fucking  _high and mighty_ the old man was. He was going to do what he wants to do, and Viktor would never tell him otherwise. Even if it was just because of having freaking dinner with a  _friend_.

 

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shrieks, feeling all the pent up anger burst out. "I can eat with ANYONE I WANT TO EAT WITH, DAMN IT!" He continues, and he felt some sort of satisfaction when Viktor steps back, slightly perplexed. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Viktor chuckles.

 

Yuri steps back, still glaring but is slightly confused.

 

Viktor runs a hand through his hair, sending a knowing glance at the blond. "Sorry Yura," He sighs. "It's been a long day."

 

Yuri rolls his eyes, but keeps his eye on Viktor, trying to decipher the puzzle in front of him.

 

"Go to sleep, it's late." Viktor says, grabbing for a towel as he enters the shower.

 

Before Viktor could enter the bathroom, he sends another knowing glance at Yuri, who was still confused. "Remember who your enemies are, Yura. I don't trust that Altin."

 

Viktor shuts the door, and Yuri is left standing there, still confused on what the fuck is happening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri is wide awake.

 

He spends many nights like this, the energy still in his veins and his eyes just won't budge. He spends most of the night staring at the wall, trying to count anything boring,  _anything_. Sometimes he'd imagine little cats jumping over fences and sometimes  _that_ made him sleepy. Currently, he's on Cat Number 34 and his eyes are as open as a whore's legs.

 

So he turns to his side, to be greeted by his phone innocently standing by the nightstand. So he reaches for it, and the brightness nearly blinds him. He can't sleep, he blame's Viktor's elephant snoring.

 

Nothing was new on social media, except for Chulanont's endless selfies and multiple fan girl notifications on his newest picture. He wasn't sure what was going on in the world anymore, with all the endless practices and other shit. There was a new trend, someone got famous, a sport's team lost, another won. Yuri didn't really care.

 

_Ding!_

 

Yuri nearly jumps out of his bed in surprise. He looks to the bed beside his, to see if Viktor had been woken up. He had turned the notification volume down so that no angry Russian men would wake up and disturb him. Who the fuck was up this late at night?

 

He raised an eyebrow at the Caller I.D.

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:34**

 

You're still online???

 

Yuri sighs and rolls his eyes. He had proposed the idea of exchanging phone numbers in the cafe awhile ago, just in case if Yuri needed a getaway in the midst of fan girl crisis.

 

**Me**

**11:35**

 

no shit sherlock

 

**Me**

**11:35**

 

btw, i noticed something odd about viktor

 

Yuri was not sure if he should tell this, but Otabek was involved, so the older man deserved to know for the least.

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:36**

 

Care to tell?

 

 

 

  **Me**

**11:38**

 

 

the old fucker seems to be _extremeley_ against us being frends

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:39**

 

what

 

 

 

**Me**

**11:40**

 

he saw the pic i posted and freaked out

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:40**

 

Well, that's strange.

 

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:41**

 

My coach, Yuuri, saw the pic too. 

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:41**

 

He said he wanted an explanation on 'why I was prancing around with the Russian Punk who screams 90% of the time'

 

 

 

Yuri could not contain the small laugh that escaped his lips. One time, Katsudon had actually called him that. Back then, when everything was fine and soft and nothing was weird  _at all_. When it was one of those rare, fond moments. It was kind of sad, actually.

 

**Me**

**11:42**

 

u shouldve told him the reason was because u had good taste in friends

 

 

 

**Me**

**11:42**

 

seriously tho wtf

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:43**

 

somethings wrong

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:44**

 

Remember the lobby scene this morning? It's like something was going on with them.

 

 

 

**Otabek Altin**

**11:45**

 

Do you think they have some sort of thing going on or something? smh

 

 

Yuri sighs, and he steals a quick glance at Viktor. Even in sleep, Viktor looks tense and on guard. Stiff and so... so forlorn. The furrow in his brows werr evident, and he was clinging on a pillow like it was a lifeline.

 

**Me**

**11:47**

 

yes

 

 

 

**Me**

**11:47**

 

i do

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, it has begun! I do not know if this idea has been taken before, but fuck it I'm going in with it. I just like family fluff, okay? And now Otayuri is in my 'SHIPS THAT CAUSE ME DEATH' list, alongside with Viktuuri, so why not combine both? I wanted to give their convo a little more in depth, so i added a few lil things and YAH
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry, I felt like Viktor was too OOC? Idk, it will all be explained in further chapters on why. This Viktor made me shudder for a bit. There IS a reason why Viktor is so against Otayuri, and find out why.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> -This is set into three/two years into the future. The corresponding ages are:  
> Viktor-30  
> Yuuri-26  
> Yuri-17/(about to be 18)  
> Otabek-22
> 
> -Most of season 1 had not happened, and will be explained why. 
> 
> -There will be POV changes, don't worry
> 
> I am still not sure if I should continue this AU? Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Das all *blows kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr! You can ask me questions (or harass me, whatever) there! :) @trashqueencakes.tumblr.com


End file.
